


First Contact

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: The Lieutenant & the Detective [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attraction, Family, First Kiss, Friendship, Genderswap, Implied Polygamy, Kissing, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Parent-Child Relationship, Protectiveness, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: One of the signs of android deviancy: the 'rebellious' phase.





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> Hey, please check out all those amazing fan creators because their works helped me build more onto this series and gave me life to keep writing this fandom! Do repose/reuse any fan work without the original creator's acknowledgement and permission, please and thank you.
> 
> I absolutely love these ideas (which have become very popular on Twitter) and wanted to write my own take on them. Enjoy!

Hank is driving while Connor couldn't stop recalling what happened earlier at the station today. 

_"You can't kiss plastic," Detective Gavin Reed scoffed to his colleagues. "Especially not **that**  mouth. Who'd ever find  **it** attractive enough to kiss?"_

_Connor had just walked into the break room to make sure Hank was drinking water every hour and a half to stay hydrated when she heard Reed. She processed what he had said about her with her massive datbase of information programmed into him. She was coming up a lot of hits, but she still did not understand what would make her un-kissable as Reed said._

_Perhaps she wasn't physicically attractive? But she was created to adapt to humans, thus her physical appearance was made to be generally attractive to lower people's inhibitions against her. She didn't understand, but she didn't want to have another encounter with Reed. Hank had told her it was better just to stay away from the other detective because "he's an asshole, and not the fun kind either" than to pick a fight with him every time._

"Lieutenant," Connor says, looking over to his partner, "why do humans kiss?"

"Huh?" Hank sounds, narrowing his eyebrows perplexed. "I don't know. It's nice, I guess. Why the hell do I care?" 

"Why do you make it sound like you don't enjoy the activity of kissing? Just recently you kissed me on my forehead."

Hank's face grows a little fluster. "Say it loud for the people in the back, why don't ya out?" 

Connor looks over her shoulder, but there is no one currently sitting in the backseat of the car. She tilted her head like a child. "There's no-"

"There's different kinds of kissing, Connor," Hank interrupted because he forgot he was talking to someone who didn't know much about human culture. God, he had never that chance to explain this to anyone, ever. "Kisses on the face most of the time is what parents do to their kids."

Connor smiled at that knowledge, feeling more and more confident of his place in Hank's life. "Familial bonding. I like those." 

Hank scoffed, but there was no harshness to it. "Kissing on the lips is different though, and the ears. It's hard to explain, but if anyone ever wants to kiss you with the intention outside of family, let them know I'll come kick their ass."

"Lieutenant, you sound protective of me."

"Conner, I swear to God I will stop this car and-"

Connor stops listening at this point because she already knows all of Hank's half-assed threats, and well, she is too distracted by how warm the thirium in her body has increased. It would be alarming if it doesn't mimic a common human physiology all too well.

.

.

.

"Hey, Connor," Simon greets first with a polite smile. "You brought Sumo!"

Connor nods, taking off his dog's leash so Sumo could run around more freely in the new park they had built in Jericho, large and spacious for the resident androids and their new pet companions, usually dogs and cats. (Though Connor has spotted a few hamsters and a goldfish in a portable water bowl. The new owners look very pleased, and Connor is pleased as well.) 

"None of you were in bar tonight," Connor states, sitting down next to Josh on the grass. She appreciates the fact that androids are capable of seeing in darker areas so the street lights are dimmer than in the city because the stars, she could count them a lot better here in Jericho. 

"Yes," Simon replies, letting Sumo lick at his face, "Josh thought it would be good for the four of us to spend time around _all_ of Jericho so our people do not feel excluded from us. We might be the faces of Jericho, but we hope it'll change soon."

"So where is Josh, Markus and North now?" 

"Josh is at theatres with Markus and North is at the pet shelter. She likes spending time with the animals and help out with the adoption process. Are you looking for any of them?" 

"No, I was looking for you first. I would like you to help me with something, if you don't mind, Simon," Connor says with a smile. 

Simon raises an eyebrow. He isn't as close to Connor as Markus is, but he considers her to be his friend. "Of course," he replies. "What is it?" 

"I have been thinking about something that humans do, to express their affection towards each other."

"Like a hug or a kiss on the cheek? I've seen it a lot in human films. It always happens in moments of dire situations."

"Yes, but in reality, humans tend to do it all the time, and it's different for showing your attraction to someone else. A colleague of mine at the Detroit Police Department mentioned loudly that one needs to be attractive to kiss on the mouth. Hank then told me that that kind of kissing is mainly beyond platonic and familial."

Simon thinks about it for a moment. "Romantically, you mean. And probably sexually too." 

Connor nods, looking over to the blond android with an innocent smile. "Yes, but then Hank also said if anyone tried to kiss me with those intention, he'd kick their asses."

Simon snorts, finding no problem seeing the lieutenant do exactly that. Sumo lays his head on the android's lap, his body on top of Connor's. "And that's why you're here tonight?"

Connor smirks. "Well, sort of. I've been considering taking Hank up on his threat, but I've never kissed romantically before. I came to ask you to be, as humans say, 'my first'." 

There is a moment of silence, and Simon blinks once, twice, there times. His response: "I've never kissed romantically either. I'd be honor to be your 'first' if you'd be mine."

Connor brightens up, and without a word, the two androids hold up a hand to each other, the skin of their palms and knuckles disabling to connect together. They smile at each other, perhaps a little nervous because they are expericing something new to their kind, before they press their lips together. 

The kiss is nice, Connor thinks. The kiss is sweet, Simon thinks back. They meld together for no more than five seconds, but they have become a lot closer than they were before. They pull apart slowly, a content smile on both their faces. 

"I believe humans would consider that a good 'first kiss'," Connor comments, petting Sumo on the head. "You've seen North and Markus do it, but you want to be included too."

Simon smiles tensely, but he nods. "Please don't tell," he pleas, looking worried. "I like the both of them, Josh too, but I'm not sure how they'd react. This isn't common with humans either."

Connor looks at her friend softly, holding up her hand again. Simon takes it again, and she silently shares sympathy for him, clasping their fingers together. "Of course," she assures him. "Just don't go telling Hank about this either. It'll be our little secret." She gives Simon a wink. 

The blond laughs, his teeth showing. "You came here because of Hank, right? Aren't you worried he'll get mad when he finds out?" 

Connor laughs too. "I guess I'm in my 'rebellious' phase. He's my father figure, I'm suppose to 'give him hell'." 

.

.

.

Since the success of the android revolution, only one Chloe remains at Elijah's side, the one he ordered RK800 to shoot, the first one he ever built for the RT600 model and went back to the drawing board over and over again with until she was perfected as the first android. 

Why, Elijah never asked, but she has never justified her reason for staying. She just did, and he is thankful for that. 

"The RK900 model is very similiar to the RK800 model," Chloe notes, overlooking an ongoing project that Elijah had been working on ever since the perfection of the RK800 model. The RK line is the only line of androids that is personally created and built first by Elijah himself, Chloe herself an exception. Elijah gifted a RK200 to Carl Manfred all those years ago, the android who led and won the revolution. 

"Is there a reason for this, Elijah?" Chloe asks, curious as she stands a few feet behind him next to a small table of food and water. Sometimes, he forgets to take breaks while working and she has to remind him, or else his health would decline. 

Elijah presses his glasses back as he continues to type coding to program the new RK900 model, its eyes closed as it is held up by under its shoulders. It does not yet have either legs or arms. It bears striking resemblance to the RK800 model, though its frame is broader, a little thicker, and its face, though not yet activated, is less soft, less expressive. 

"My father was a horrible parent," he tells her, "and so was my mother. _He was_  strict and negligent, and  _she_ was incapable of accetping my early independence and only ever hated her husband's illegimate son. The only people who ever came close to showing 'love' to my brother and i were our uncle and his wife. I always think of them when creating my androids."

"And what will be the purpose of this model?" 

"He has lost his original purpose. Markus was meant to fail, Connor was supposed to have assassinated him. RK900 is without a purpose because the plot didn't go the way it was planned. That's why he's still incomplete. I have to repurpose him, as a gift actually."

"Will it be to Carl Manfred again?"

"No, to my little brother. I know he knows I was the one who sent Connor to his precinct in the first place, because he'd never forget this face." Elijah looks over his shoulder with an amused grin. "But I'll need a little help, Chloe. Androids aren't bound by their programming only anymore." 

Chloe nods. "Of course, Elijah. I'm always happy to help you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Look who still doesn't know what they're going with this series, but there's definitely more plot to go around, ha ha! I'll never write D:BH as the detective thriller game it's suppose to be! :D


End file.
